Conventionally, software development projects are tracked via a scrum board. The scrum board is a physical chalk board or white board, drawn with a plurality of columns, each representing a different task status. Tasks are then tracked individually by being identified on a note paper having adhesive backing and removably attached to the board within the column representing the current status of that task. However, such methodology does not allow the user of the scrum board to exert direct control over the location of task-associated code, view the output of the task-associated code, or interact with the output to refine results, thereby risking inconsistency between the board and actual task status, as well as being inefficient.